Aroughs
Where the game starts, largest port city and site of the refugee camp in The Broddring Empire. Ruler Run by a Count Noogugh and Countess Kaghed. They have a daughter how is part demon, it is the count and countess combat any magical interference in the city. Here name is Danielle. Law Enforcement Sheriff - Das 9 Warrior [HGT: 5ft, 5in; WGT: 224 lbs] He is a young male dragonborn that is foppish in appearance. He is generally perceptive, but also modest. His disposition is harsh but he is truthful by nature. He is quite fearless in the face of danger. he comes off as being quite lazy. He can be perceived as lusty when it comes to his morality. DRESSED IN: brown sandals, dark-brown long pants, green bandana, and a tan doublet. POSSESSIONS: handkerchief, padlock with key, small wooden box with precious stones (smoky quartz - 3ea worth 425gp). ARMS & ARMOR: club (1d4 damage), scale mail armor, kite shield Royal Guard - 'Sulish ''4 Warrior ''': [HGT: 6ft, 4in; WGT: 225 lbs] He is a young male tiefling that is unkempt in appearance. He is generally attentive, but also aloof. His disposition is insensitive but he is forgiving by nature. He is quite fearless in the face of danger. He can be perceived as normal when it comes to his morality. He has a great interest in religion. DRESSED IN: dark-brown boots, light-gray short pants, and a brown doublet. POSSESSIONS: deed to a ship, thistle burrs (10 ea), small wooden box with 2cp. ARMS & ARMOR: two-handed sword (1d10 damage), banded mail armor, kite shield Most of the guards live and work in The Patrolling Gnome Guardhouse. However, there are mostly human guards guarding the Aroughs Docks; makes the piates feel more at ease. ROYAL VAULT: * JEWELRY: Silvery Gold Amulet (831gp) --- GEMS each: Jacinth (1,440gp) --- GEMS each: Alexandrite (118gp) --- * JEWELRY: Silver Comb/brush (222gp) --- GEMS each: Golden Pearl (38gp) --- JEWELRY: Silver Clasp (90gp) --- JEWELRY: Silver Headband (637gp) --- GEMS each: Black Pearl (644gp) --- * JEWELRY: Silvery Gemmed Earring (589gp) --- * JEWELRY: Exceptional Belt (2,430gp) --- GEMS each: Banded Agate (3gp) --- GEMS each: Deep Blue Spinel (558gp) --- * JEWELRY: Silvery Gold Bracelet (330gp) --- Short sword +2 blade is made of gold with a leather grip --- * JEWELRY: Silvery Gold Bracelet (232gp) --- GEMS each: Freshwater Pearl (4gp) --- GEMS each: Fiery Yellow Corundum (396gp) --- * A PURPLE LEATHER BACKPACK CONTAINING: 554sp / 26,420cp Culture Aroughs is a major metropolis. They differ to Uru'Baen to look out for the needs of the country as a whole but that is only to secure prosperous trades. Merchants don't make money if they don't have anyone to sell to. Population The 25,000 beings that live in this city are hugely diverse. Due to the access to the sea and the mouth of the river there is everything from Humans to Dragonborn. Also the less humanoid are less populous. If there is animosity between races it is a passing thought. Through the 300 years that this city has existed it has done so because they band together. Because of this the guard is evenly diverse. This is a society of knowledge. Children go to a public school, all children. Places in the Town Steel Storm Giant Anvil - Blacksmith The Dark Knife Carpentry Shoppe - woodworking place. Wooden Arrow Bow & Arrow Dealer Scrumdidilyumptious This bakery is owned by a sorcerer whose focus is on her craft. She likes to infuse her goodies with spells, from rainbow cookies that make your tongue temporarily a new color to a slice of chili cake that makes your fire spells scarily more potent for a while. The Green Room Low-Quality Bar/Tavern The Silent Idol Inn High-Quality Bar/Tavern Wild Golem Saloon - Mafia Post/Gambler's Den/Tavern The Keen Bear Animals - Snowcry Post This is where you can by animals but under ground is how Snowcry moves live merchandise. Tales Untold - Antique store Find magical items, looking for something specific, specialized weaponry. Can craft here as well. Mighty Dutchess Rawhide Best use of dead flesh. Hooded Imp Dress Shoppe Dress to impress The Shimmering Bard Diamonds For the twinkle in your eye. The Humming Horse Stringed Instruments For the bard in us all The Mysterious Claw Scrolls Scrolls, books, maps and more! The Silver Fighter Potion Shoppe focus on weapon potions but will have some less aggressive merchandise. Anton’s All-porpoise Absolutions: An office run by a cleric of a god of mercy. A place where kings and commoners alike go to repair their relationship with their gods and other extraplanar patrons. Guilds * The Burglars Almighty Guild Guild * The Sorcerers Mighty Clan Guild Church/Religion Healers of Sluciphy Church in Aroughs is The Saintly Shrine of the Mother. This is the head Church for this religion. This church focuses on healing and bringing people together. The church shares the main building with the Count and Countess, the lower levels of the building where the sanctuary is located. The church will cast spells if a donation is made to the church: * Healing 50gp * Cure 100gp * Remove Curse 600gp * Resurrection 1,000gp Hatskel - Caretaker of the main building. HGT: 2ft, 5in; WGT: 70 lbs He is a young male leprechaun that is imposing in appearance. He has curly, black hair with a short beard and mustache. He is generally attentive, but also antagonistic. His disposition is proud but he is soft-hearted by nature. He is quite foolhardy in the face of danger. He can be perceived as amoral when it comes to his morality. He has a great interest in hunting. DRESSED IN: tan fur boots, a gray belt with a silver buckle, yellow long pants, yellow skullcap, and a light-red doublet. POSSESSIONS: stone arrowhead, key to a crypt, orange. Hissalsthy - Church Leader 14 Priest [HGT: 6ft; WGT:'''145 lbs] He is a mature male human. He is generally optimistic, but also forceful. His disposition is easy going but he is vengeful by nature. He is quite foolhardy in the face of danger. He can be perceived as amoral when it comes to his morality. He has a great interest in cooking. '''DRESSED IN: dark-red sandals, a brown belt, light-green kilt, dark-gray tricorne hat, and a dark-purple shirt. POSSESSIONS: lump of coal, small leather bag with 4cp and 8gp. ARMS & ARMOR: short sword (1d6 damage), cloth armor, silver holy symbol Eosarath - Priest 6 Priest [HGT: 5ft, 5in; WGT: 224 lbs] She is a mature female rattanu (rat man) that is imposing in appearance. She is generally attentive, but also aloof. Her disposition is proud but she is honorable by nature. She can be perceived as normal when it comes to her morality. She has a great interest in history. DRESSED IN: dark-red sandals, and a dark-red fancy dress. POSSESSIONS: mouse, dart, fake gold coin, short sword. ARMS & ARMOR: short sword (1d6 damage), cloth armor, quarterstaff Chosen Ones of World Balance This is the cult out of Helgrind. This is a word of mouth organization outside of their "Vatican." You might run into a priest in a lower status bar or establishment, Dark cloak in a corner. Dteg - Priest 8 Priest [HGT: 2ft, 10in; WGT: 45 lbs] He is a young male goblin that is immaculate in appearance. He has curly, black hair. He is generally cruel and callous, but also rude. His disposition is even-tempered but he is forgiving by nature. He can be perceived as aesthetic when it comes to his morality. He has a great interest in politics. Trying to worm his way into the government. DRESSED IN: tan fur boots, light-red short pants, dark-brown feathered hat, and a gray shirt. POSSESSIONS: carrot, a handful of seeds (9 ea). ARMS & ARMOR: short sword (1d6 damage), cloth armor, quarterstaff Gossip I heard that the daughter of the court is half demon. Potential Side quests: Golem Side Quest Aroughs Nobility Side Quest Player The game starts here Traveling Through the Bog Through the DocksCategory:Locations __FORCETOC__